What happens now?
by rivermer
Summary: After everything that has happened, Tony Stark will always be a hero in her eyes; Iron suit or not. And hopefully, given time he will learn to see her for who she really is. Only time will tell. This is set in the movie verse.Please be kind. Some Spoilers
1. Morning Conversations and Surprises

I've finally posted my first fanfic. Yay! Please be kind. As stated before this is my first posted fanfic and hopefully, with a little encouragement, I'll post more. Please review. I'd love to hear what you guys think... Iron Man was awesome. Seriously, I'm still in awe of how cool this movie really was.

P.S. This is set in the movie verse and if I do decide to continue the rating may go up.

**Chapter 1: Morning Conversations and Surprises **

Pepper slowly made her way downstairs and towards the garage. Following the sounds of ACDC'S Back in Black, which was blasting throughout the house, Pepper could only guess where her boss currently was. "Working on his suit no doubt," she thought.

She was careful to avoid any of the glass lining the floor from her boss's recent outburst. His temper, still managed to surprise her, even given her years of service. At times he could be so laid back, calm, and even caring. Then, like the flip of a switch, he could be so indifferent and harsh.

She gave a slight smile at the sight of her boss working on his metal suit. She still had had her doubts about this whole superhero business, but she hoped those doubts would fade away. She knew that is was what he wanted. And what he wanted was what he got. Pepper would never tell him, but she found that part of him to be quite charming. His tenacity, and stubbornness was what made him, him.

"Please don't turn my music down," he said without looking up from what he was doing. He always was able to catch her sneaking up on him.

"It's a little loud don't you think?"

"No, not really."

"Did you hear my calls?" She asked knowing full well that he didn't.

"You called?"

"Yes."

"Jarvis?"

"_Miss Potts called a total of nine times sir_."

"See."

"Point taken. Jarvis music down," he said while continuing to work on his suit. It had sustained quite a bit of damage during his fight with Obadiah.

"_Right away sir."_

"You have a busy day today," she added. His schedule had always been a little hectic, but now it was nearly beyond her control. His announcement the other day made her job even harder. Who would have thought that playboy industrialist Tony Stark was a superhero. Sure the press suspected it, but they never had enough evidence to support their claims. That is until he decided to forgo the speech given to him, and tell the truth.

"That's nothing new."

"You have a meeting with…"

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be going," he said while cutting her off. He was, after all a busy man.

"Will you be answering any of the 600 plus messages your office has received?"

"600 huh. That's disappointing," he said finally turning to look at her. "I was expecting at least 900."

"Well, calls are still coming in."

"Anything interesting?" He asked. He knew there would be. You can't expect the ordinary when you tell the whole world that you're a superhero. Then again, when was his life anything less than extraordinary?

"Nothing out of the ordinary." He chuckled at that one. "There's the usual demand for interviews, book and movie rights, and my favorite of course, you're new found fan base."

"Good god I have a fan base," he said, clearly delighted.

"A fan base that surprisingly enough consists largely of women."

"Not entirely unexpected," he added with his usual playboy attitude.

"Women who happen to have your office phone number."

"I probably shouldn't have given that out."

"No you shouldn't have," she said with just a hint of distaste.

"Anything else?"

"How many of those have you had?" Asked Pepper noticing the buildup of Monster energy drinks in the trashcan.

"Not enough," he remarked as he took another large swig of his drink before handing it back to the robotic arm nearby.

"Have you slept at all?"

"Sleep is overrated."

"Jarvis?"

"Jarvis don't answer that."

"Jarvis?" She asked once again. Her gaze never leaving Tony's as they awaited the inevitable reveal of truth.

"I like this new side to you," he said. "It's very aggressive, very…"

"Jarvis?"

"_2 hours Miss Potts. Will there be anything else sir_?"

"No," he said as Pepper's scrutinizing gaze increased tenfold. "Traitor."

"_I heard that sir_."

"Tony you need to rest," said Pepper. She knew he would pick up on the small quiver in her voice.

"I will… later." Is that worry he thought to himself? Is she worried?

"Sooner would be better."

"I'm busy," he said with his best poker face as he returned to working on his suit.

"You nearly died."

"Which is something that hasn't escaped me," said Tony. Like I could forget, he thought dryly to himself. His plan nearly did kill him. By all means it should have, but as time had proven before he wasn't meant to die. He was meant for something more. He was meant to live.

The silence was practically killing Pepper. She knew she had struck a nerve with that last remark, but he wouldn't allow her to see it. And as usual, he continued to work on the damaged suit of amour before them.

"What are you working on?" She asked tentatively.

"The suit."

"This entire time?"

"No. I finished upgrading the security system a couple hours ago. Two many unexpected guests are finding their way in here. Needed to put an end to that."

"Is that all?"

"No"

"No?" She asked sounding a little hopeful.

"I got you this," he said while pulling a crudely wrapped box out from under the box of tools.

"When did you find time to go shopping?" She inquired, clearly surprised.

"When I went out to get supplies for the upgrades."

"Tony…."

"I know, blame it on cabin fever," he said. "Just open it."

Pepper studied the box in her hands for a few seconds before deciding to carefully pull away the paper covering her gift. She hadn't even noticed the large grin covering her boss's face as she uncovered the mystery of the box he had given her. "HAHA. You're hilarious," she said sarcastically while holding up the game Operation.

"Think of it as practice."

"Thank you," she said softly while watching him go back to his work. He really did care. Beneath it all, Tony Stark had a heart. She mulled over the thought before deciding to head back upstairs. "Thank you," she said again while placing her hand on his shoulder. She let it linger there a little longer then she should have, and smiled when she noticed that he had stopped working. Today was going to be a good day she thought as she moved away and out of sight.

Tony upon hearing her heels click on the steps turned to look after her. He watched her disappear from his view and couldn't help but think that today was going to be an interesting day: a good day. "Jarvis?"

"Yes sir?"

"Music please."

"_Right away sir_."

Tony turned his attention back to his broken amour as the sounds of Black Sabbaths Iron Man filled the room.


	2. Nicknames and Pizza

Thank you, thank you, thank you! Words cannot even begin to describe how happy I am... Seriously though, thank you all for leaving comments. They really made my day.

P.S. This is kind of spoilerish, but you already know that. Thank you for pointing out my little grammar issues. I know I still need a little work but I am trying to get better. I also do not own Iron Man or any other Marvel character that may or may not appear in this story. So once again please be kind and Review.

**Chapter 2: Nicknames and pizza**

"Tell me you have some good news," said Tony as walked into the rather large and spacious living room that was the center of his home.

"I do actually. Stock went up 50 percent."

"Just 50 percent? What about the other 6?" He asked Pepper while taking a seat opposite to her. Sure he was happy to discover that his company was well on its way to recovery, but seriously only 50 percent.

"Is this the same 6 percent you've still yet to make up for since your little powwow at the press conference?"

"Yeah, that 6 percent."

"Some of the investors are not as taken to this whole superhero lifestyle as you are," said Pepper rather casually.

"And?"

"They think you're suicidal."

"Really?"

"And a little crazy," she added in with the quick pinch of her thumb and index finger for affect.

"Not me?" He mocked with a hint of pain. They think I'm insane. Ha! There's so much fun I can have with this he thought to himself. The next Board of Directors meeting is going to be quite memorable.

"Yes you"

"I'm not crazy. Jarvis am I crazy?"

"_Sir, crazy doesn't even begin to describe you_."

"See, not crazy."

"_Eccentric is more like you._"

"Eccentric works for me," replied Tony after having received another one of Pepper's patented glares. She had many glares and every one of them was in way or another meant as a secret message for him.

"It's very fitting," she said.

"You think so Pep?"

"I… Did you just call me Pep?" Asked Pepper slightly dumbfounded. Did he really just call me that?

"I most certainly did."

"When did we decide that Pep was going to be my new name?" She asked barely able to contain her need to just smack him across the back of his head.

"Well, I decided that since we've known each other for so long and that you know my secret identity it would only be fitting that we'd be on a nickname basis," Tony happily replied as he moved from his seat.

Pepper quickly gathering her things, followed her boss down the hall and into the kitchen. The Kitchen, which like other portions of his house was oversized and extremely over priced. "Everyone knows you're secret identity," she said.

"True, but you knew about it first."

"But why Pep?"

"Its short for Pepper," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. He absolutely loved to test the boundaries of their relationships, and a nickname was something he hadn't done in a long while.

"Buts it's a terrible nickname."

"I don't think so."

"Can I call you by another name?" She asked with a complete understanding of what he was trying to do. He was always one for games and she was always ready for their next bout.

"No."

"And why's that?"

"Because I don't need another name," he said while moving behind the granite counter in order to keep a safe distance from her. He knew that she wanted to slap him for giving her such a terrible nickname. It was in her nature to try and put him back in line, and he was forever grateful.

"I could come up with one?"

"You won't."

"And why's that?" She asked inquisitively as she took a seat opposite to Tony on one of his many plush bar stools.

"I'm Iron Man."

"Oh, how could I forget," she said sarcastically. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I have a name for you."

"Really. And what would that be?" He asked while resting his arms on the counter in order to lean in closer to Pepper. She was beaming with delight and mischief. Her next course of action took him completely by surprise as well. She leaned forward and slowly narrowed the gap between the two of them and said, "Luke."

"Luke?"

"As in Luke Skywalker," she innocently stated as she moved away from him. That should throw him for a loop she thought wickedly, and it did. His face at the moment was priceless.

"Luke Skywalker? Seriously?"

"Very serious."

"Ok, if anything I'm Han Solo," he said while moving off the counter in order to take a more defensive stance.

"I don't know."

"Luke Skywalker." He said once again in disbelief. "Unbelievable."

"I'll never call you that again, if you swear to never call me Pep."

"You drive a hard bargain Miss Potts."

"Well I did learn from the best," she said with a smile. Score one for Pepper.

"No kidding," replied Tony as he continued to stare her down. Her look of achievement was one that could truly leave him speechless and for a few seconds it did.

Pepper knew that she was the only woman who could do that to him, and his grin of contentment was enough to make her positively glow. It was moments like these that truly made her love the games that he played. They weren't childish or immature; they were a means of communication that only a handful of people could understand. And she was proud to be one of them.

"This is not good."

"What?" Pepper quickly asked having been snapped out of her current train of thought. She silently kicked herself for not knowing what it was that her boss was talking about. "What's wrong?"

"There's nothing here."

"Of course there's something there. It was stocked a couple days ago," she said finally glad to be back on the same page as him.

"Stocked with crap. I don't want to eat any of this."

"Well what would you like to eat?"

"Something that doesn't currently reside in my refrigerator."

"Which would be?"

"I don't know. How about pizza?" He said turning to look directly at her.

"You want pizza?"

" I do."

"And how exactly will I get you this pizza?"

"Well normal people call and have it delivered."

"You can't have a pizza delivered here," stated Pepper incredulously.

"Would you rather I picked it up myself?"

"No, and besides you were told not to leave the house."

"That didn't stop me before," added Tony in his usually playful manner.

"It should have."

"But it didn't."

"Agent Coulson said you should stay put."

"And so did his boss..."

"... Nick Fury," said Pepper with another one of her glares. This one reading somewhere along the lines of utter worry and anger.

"You know me. I can't follow orders."

"No you can't."

"So it official," said Tony as he clapped his hands together. "I'm ordering a pizza."


	3. Mind Games

Wow, I still find it hard to believe how many people have read and reviewed this story. Thank you so much to all those who left comments. They really do make my day, even if they are just a little bit mixed. However, I am glad to say that this story is moving somewhere and isn't just a series of short stories. They all do lead somewhere, I promise. So, thanks again. Remember to review and be kind.

P.S. I still do not own Iron Man or any other Marvel character that may or may not appear in this story. This story is also a little spoilerish and includes a whole lot of banter.

**Chapter 3**

"I hope that was worth it," stated Pepper as she pointed to the large half eaten box of pizza sitting on the coffee table. Her boss, Tony, gave a slight chuckle from his reclined position on the couch.

"Best investment ever. The look on that kids face when he saw me coming through the gate: priceless."

"Well I'm glad you had fun."

"I did," he said in a somewhat less than articulate manner. A mouth full with pizza could do that to anyone, even the great Tony Stark. "You should try it sometime."

"Try what?"

"Fun."

"You call ordering a pizza fun?"

"No, I call messing with the delivery guy fun," answered Tony with one of his usual mischievous grins. Pepper rolled her eyes in response. "The pizza was just an added bonus."

"That you paid for."

"I didn't pay for it."

"He gave it to you for free?" She asked somewhat confused. Did he really just say that he had accepted something for free? Impossible, she thought.

"No."

"Then who paid for it?"

"Hogan."

"Hogan?" Why would Hogan pay for the pizza, unless? "What was the bet?" She inquired while crossing her arms over her chest.

"What makes you think there was a bet?"

"You never accept anything that comes free."

"That's not entirely true," he said while adopting this look of total innocence. Pepper once again felt the need to roll her eyes, but reframed from doing so.

"Duesenberg SJ Speedster."

"What about it?" He asked clearly befuddled by her comeback. He could honestly say that at this point he did not see that one coming. Seriously? What did it have to do with anything?

"He offered it to you for 4 million dollars."

"I fail to see where this is going."

"You didn't want it."

"Of course I wanted it," he said while propping his feet up onto the coffee table. He was after all a man who got whatever he desired. Well, at least that's what he would have thought up until a couple months ago. His return from the dead had opened his eyes in more ways then he could have ever expected. "Why else would I be paying to keep it sitting in storage?"

"He offered it to you for 4 million dollars and you said no. And do you know why you had me tell him no?"

"I didn't like the color?"

"No, you felt that it couldn't stick out with the other more expensive cars in your collection," she replied while trying to stifle her need to laugh. The look Tony was giving her was without a doubt one of the funniest she had ever seen. He honestly didn't remember any of what she was saying which in a way could explain his look of puzzled innocence.

"Then whose car did I buy?"

"His. You bought it only after he decided to raise the price by another million," Pepper finally stated as Tony nod his head in agreement. "So, what was the bet?"

"I bet Hogan I could keep the delivery guy from stating the obvious."

"That your Iron Man."

"The one and only."

"And he didn't?"

"Of course."

"You're unbelievable."

"I know," he playfully added with one of his infamous smirks.

Pepper immediately gave him another one of her stern glares and said, "Not what I meant at all." She knew the effect her glare had was greatly diminished due to the soft smile currently betraying her, but in all honesty she almost didn't care. He had that affect on people. He had that affect on her.

"Uh-huh"

Pepper quickly hid her smile and looked away. She needed to change the subject and Tony seemed all too aware of this. He continued to eye her from his position on the couch, which made her even more desperate to find a way to steer clear of where this was obviously heading. She needed to keep things professional. She needed an escape route."So?"

"So?"

"Agent Coulson called," she said sounding a little too nervous for her own liking.

"And?"

"He wanted to remind you that you are suppose to be maintaining a low profile."

"Absolutely ridiculous."

"He did raise a few good…"

"That doesn't matter," he said while cutting her off. He clearly wasn't enjoying where this was headed.

"It should matter."

"But it doesn't."

"Tony."

"Pepper," he said mocking every bit of the worry that she had but into saying his name. He didn't mean for it to come off as mean as it did, but this was, however, a sore subject for him.

"They only want to…"

"Tony Stark doesn't do low profiles, not anymore." Not after what happened the last time he thought.

"No one is going to think any less of you for wanting to…"

"Hide? Because that's what this kind of feels like."

"Tony," said Pepper softly as she took a hold of his hand and held it firmly from her seat on the coffee table. "I don't think you're hiding. You don't even know the meaning of such a word," she continued to say before realizing she had done something horribly wrong. Pepper quickly removed her hands from his upon noticing the ever-growing smile on Tony's face.

"I mean that you were always one for the spotlight," she replied trying her best to regain any semblance of her business like composure.

"Uh-huh," he said again with that same infamous smirk.

"What?"

"How do you feel about going out tonight?"

"I would say that that is a very bad idea."

"Could be fun," he said teasingly.

"Or a complete disaster"

"You'll never know until you try."

"Like the night on the roof?"

"That's a bad example," he said shaking his head.

"Seems good enough to me." She replied finally happy to have regained some control over their conversation.

"So, that's a no?"

"Yes."

"What about tomorrow?"

"Tony?"

"Pepper," he answered lightheartedly.

"I…"

"Just think about it," he said while getting up. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder remembering how she had done the same thing to him earlier in the garage and smiled. Today was a good day he thought to himself before heading for the stairs.

"You know that I can't."

"Offers always open."

"Where are you going?" She asked turning to look at his quickly disappearing form.

"To the garage."

"To work on the suit right?"

"Nope," he said laying the bait.

"Then what?"

"Going for a joy ride," he called back from over his shoulder. Today was a good day he thought once again, and it was only going to get better.

"Tony wait," said Pepper having quickly jumped from her seat in order to chase after him.

**2 Minutes Later…**

"I can't believe you talked me into this," said Pepper from the passenger seat.

"I didn't talk you into anything. You followed me."

"I was tricked," she strongly stated in defiance.

"Did I trick her?" Asked Tony while looking into the rearview mirror in order to see the other passenger sitting in his car.

"Not at all sir. She followed you," said Hogan from the backseat. He was the epitome of professionalism: sunglasses and all.

"See."

"There's no winning this is there?" She asked already knowing his answer to her question.

"No."

"Can I at least ask where we're going?"

"All in due time Miss Potts," he teased while revving the engine. "All in due time." And with that they sped off the property and into the night.


	4. The night is still Young

Thank you all for leaving reviews. Sorry its taken me so long to update, but I'm currently in the middle of finals. I'd also like to note that everything said in _italics _in the first half of this chapter is Jarvis. Everything said in the second half that is also in _italics_ is Rhodey. Anyways thanks for the comments.

P.S. I still don't own Iron Man or any of the other marvel characters that have yet to make there appearance in this story.

**Chapter 4**

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

The sound echoed throughout the empty house. It bounced from room to room and over the intercoms until someone or rather something decided to answer it.

"Tony."

"_Master Stark is currently unavailable Lieutenant Colonel __Rhodes_."

"Put him on the phone Jarvis."

"_I'm afraid I can't do that_."

"And why's that?" Asked Rhodey sounding a little too annoyed. He should have known better than to think that Tony would just stay put and follow orders.

"_I've been instructed to say that he's indisposed of._"

"Yeah well, as funny as that is I still need to talk to him."

"_I have several other reasons if you'd like to hear those as well_"

"I'll pass. Just put Pepper on." Maybe she can talk some sense into him he thought. God knows she's the only logical person that Tony ever really listens to.

"_She is also unavailable_."

"What?" That can be right. Pepper never turns her off phone. Never.

"_They both have requested that all their calls be directed here_."

"I can't believe this."

"_It is quite easy to envision_."

"That's not what I meant," snapped Rhodey. Was he really supposed to believe that both Tony and Pepper were unreachable?

"_Of course. Will there be anything else_?"

"Put me through to his cell."

"_Master Stark has requested that_…"

"I know he has it," Rhodey continued to press. Tony may not leave his on all the time like Pepper, but he does have it.

"_All calls are to be routed here_…"

"Jarvis put Tony on the line."

"_I must insist that_…"

"I need security override 560795," said Rhodey impatiently.

"Patching you through now. "

**Elsewhere…**

"I'm just saying that if we play our cards right…"

"Don't you think you're getting little ahead of yourself?" Asked Pepper while trying her best to keep her voice in check with the booming music that currently assaulted her ears. How could anyone stand to listen to this all the time? They'd only been here for twenty minutes and she still felt like her eardrums were about to explode.

"Nonsense."

"Hogan, please talk some sense into him."

"What sense? This makes perfect sense," said Tony with one of his usual grins from across the table.

"Well of course it does its your plan."

"Now that has nothing to do with anything," he said while eliciting a look of surprise from out of Pepper. He did love the way she would slightly tilt her head to the side whenever she was presented with an unexpected outcome.

"Really?"

"Not really. Of course it has to do with it. I mean…" He stopped. The faint sounds of a familiar ringing could be heard emanating from his jacket pocket. With one quick motion his cell phone was produced, flipped open, and ready to go. "Hello?'

"_Tony."_

"Rhodey!"

"_What the hell do you think your doing? Where are you?"_

"Nice to hear from you too," answered Tony with a hint of mock pain. He had to admit that he'd been expecting this call ever since they left the house, but not this soon. Rhodey always had a knack for ruining his fun, and this would be no exception.

"_This isn't funny."_

"And I'm not laughing," he said nonchalantly, earning him another one of Pepper's curious looks. He lazily waved his hand and gave her a quick wink in hopes of putting her soon to be worried thoughts at bay.

"_Tony you weren't supposed to leave the house."_

"Yeah, well…"

"_Where's Pepper?"_

"Right here," he answered while eyeing her from across the table. Her face buried in her hands in what he could only guess was either embarrassment or annoyance over his latest answer. If she really didn't want him to say that she was here then she shouldn't have mouthed the words I'm not here. That was basically an open invitation in his book.

"_She's with you?"_

"Hold on, I'm putting you on speakerphone."

"_Tony wait."_

"Say hi to Rhodey," he asked Pepper. Her face still buried in the depths of her hands. She'll have to come up for fresh air eventually he thought.

She shook her head in her hands before finally deciding to rejoin the world. "Hi," she said curtly while thinking I'll kill him for this.

"_How could you let him leave?"_

"I didn't let him do anything. He tricked me."

"_What?"_

"You're still going with that huh."

"Going with what?" She asked already knowing where he was headed with this. "It's true." I was tricked she continued to tell herself while running the tip of her index finger over the top of her drink. He tricked me.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe it was you that followed me."

"I did no such thing," she briskly replied. "All I wanted was to stop you from doing something stupid."

"Like leaving the house?"

"Exactly."

"Yet here we are," he said with a look so smug that it made her want to scream or at the very least throw her own phone at him.

"_What?" _

"I was tricked."

"Hogan?"

"_Hogan's there too?"_

"Of course," answered Tony. "He's my bodyguard. Where else would he be?"

"_Tony listen to me."_

"Did I trick her?" He asked his bodyguard/ chauffeur.

"No. She followed you."

"You weren't even there," moaned Pepper. Why was this happening? Was he doing this on purpose? Of course he was. He was after all the master of manipulation.

"Does that really matter?" He slyly asked with a beer in one hand and his phone in the other.

"Yes."

"_Tony listen to me!" _Yelled Rhodey through the phone.

"I'm listening," he said after finally ending the long death like silence that had fallen upon the group. Even the loud, mind-numbing music seemed to fade away as the two of them continued to speak.

"_You need to go to back to the house."_

"Let me guess. It's not safe," he countered coldly. This really was getting to be a little annoying, even for him.

"_You know it isn't."_

"It's plenty safe. I'm safe," he continued to say. How long will it take for him and everybody else to finally get the message?

"_Tony…"_

"Hogan's here," he added with a nod towards his friend in the black suit and sunglasses.

"_You need to go back."_

"Those guys from S.H.I.E.L.D are here."

"What? Where?" Asked Pepper who quickly began scanning the room.

"Two black Dodge Chargers," replied Hogan after taking another drink from his bottle of water. "One in the parking lot and one across the street."

"Hear that? I'm fine, so stop worrying."

"_Pepper?"_

She felt guilty. She knew she had no real reason to be feeling guilty. She was tricked into coming here with him after all. "I'll do what I can."

"Good enough for me," quickly answered Tony while hanging up the phone. He didn't want to give Rhodey another chance at annoying him, even if it was in good intention. "So about that plan of mine."

"Tony, your plan is ridiculous."

"How is it ridiculous?"

"Well, what if this doesn't work out?"

"It'll work out," he said confidently with another smile.

Pepper quickly looked away upon seeing that look on his face. "You don't know that."

"Sure I do. In fact I'm so sure that as soon as I'm done buying that less than covert agent from S.H.I.E.L.D a drink I'm going to ask you to dance." He said while flagging down a waitress. He promptly gave her his order before bringing his attention back to Pepper.

"Care to dance?"

"Oh, no thank you."

"Ok, come on," was his immediate response as he stood up from his seat and pulled Pepper up from hers. He then led her to the middle of the dance floor in order to decrease her number of escape routes. "See this isn't too bad. Kind of like déjà vu."

"This is embarrassing."

"And why's that?"

"Everyone's starring that's why," she said while trying her best to keep her anxiety under control. There were just so many things wrong with what they were doing. First being the way they were dancing. Everyone else was bouncing around in step with the music, while they seemed to be continuing the dance they had shared at the charity event. Then there was the obvious fact of his being Iron Man. Ever since they walked through the door people have been staring at them. Well him really. Even now people were taking pictures of him as they danced. Then finally there was the biggest reason of them all: his being her boss.

"Well it's not everyday that a superhero decides to spend time among mere mortals," replied Tony earning him yet another glare from Pepper. "I'm kidding."

"I still think your plan is ridiculous."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So maybe I am thinking a little too far ahead."

"A little?" She asked incredulously. "First off, I will never under any circumstance run away to Las Vegas in order to get married."

"Even to me?"

"Especially to you. Second…"

"Good god there's more," he stated clearly interested in where this was going.

"I have a list."

"You have a list?"

"I shouldn't have said that," she said while mentally scolding herself for revealing that little bit of information.

"So you have thought about it. I always knew you had a thing for me."

"No you didn't."

"No I didn't," whispered Tony as he pulled her close.

Pepper nervously looked him in the eyes in hopes of seeing that a certain something was missing. However, her heart nearly stopped when she noticed that undeniable look of love in his eyes. "Tony I don't..."

"I know and you're not. You're nothing like those other girls."

"I don't know."

"Just think about it," he asked her for the second time tonight.

"Can we stop dancing if I say that I will?"

"Of course."

"Then I will," she said while moving away from him. "Consider it I mean."

"Then Miss Potts, I do believe that the night is still young and they're plenty of other places for us to go."

"Lead the way."

"How do you feel about Disney Land?" He asked while fastening her arm around his.

"The Amusement Park?"

"Think they'll let us in?"

"Tony the park has to be closed by now," she answered back while noticing that Hogan was already in step behind them.

"Well then, I know just the place."

"Should I be worried?"

"Absolutely not," he said with his usual playboy attitude. "I am Iron Man after all.

Please Review.


	5. It's a matter of Trust

Yay! I'm back. Sorry for not updating any sooner, but I still had finals. Which pretty much sucked the life out of me for a couple of days and then some. Anyways, everything said in _italics _in this chapter is referring to a cutscene from Iron Man the game. Thanks for the wonderful reviews again. I promise to start updating faster.

P.S. I still don't own Iron Man or any of the other marvel characters that have yet to make there appearance in this story.

**Chapter 5**

"Absolutely not," he said in his usual playboy attitude. "I am Iron Man after all."

"That's very reassuring."

"It should be," he replied while stepping out of the club and into the sea of reporters and paparazzi that were eagerly awaiting his departure. This is going to be fun, he thought as the inevitable barrage of flashing lights assaulted their eyes. The press certainly knew how to ruin a good moment. Then again, when Pepper tensed up beside him, he was all too quick to pull her close. He would later chalk it up to instinct.

"Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark! Iron Man!"

"Hogan," yelled Tony as the open room around them quickly started to disappear. His body guard/chauffeur instantly understood the order and knew what to do. He made his way to the front of the group and proceeded to clear a path for the couple.

"Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark!"

"This is insane," declared Pepper.

"No, not really."

"Tony there has to be a hundred people out here."

"And that's any different from the number of people in there?"

"Those people weren't reporters."

"Or crazed fans."

"Crazed fans?" She asked while quickly surveying the large mob of people who surrounded them. Tony promptly directed her attention to the women wildly jumping up and down at the back of the group. Her arms waving a sign that read I want your baby Iron Man.

"Now that is insane," said Tony with a slight chuckle.

"More like frightening."

"Unsettling even."

"Quite disturbing."

"Maybe a little flattering?'

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"Still deciding."

"You can't be serious? Asked Pepper incredulously. This was borderline disturbing. Hell, this woman could become his next stalker. Which, if you asked her, was a growing problem for Tony.

"Dead serious."

"You find that flattering?"

"Yes," he answered unapologetically.

"Why am I not…"

"Mr. Stark! Vanity Fair. Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Ms. Berkeley."

"Brown actually," curtly replied Christine. She should have known better than to think that he would remember her name.

"My mistake."

"Are the rumors of you being a marked man true?'

"Of course," he said. "I've always been a marked man." You can't be a Merchant of Death and not gain a substantial quantity of enemies over the years.

"So the threats the police are fielding don't frighten you at all?"

"No."

"The sudden death of your partner Obadiah Stane…"

"A complete tragedy."

"You don't seem too affected by his demise."

"I grieve quickly," he said sounding a little too deadpan for Pepper's liking.

"Will you be donning the Iron suit anytime soon?"

"Don't answer that," quickly injected Pepper in an effort to keep her boss from saying anything more about what he may or may not do in his spare time. Rhodey and the agents from S.H.I.E.L.D. were still reeling from Tony's recent outburst of confidential information at the press conference. And now Ms. Vanity Fair here was continuing to make her job all the more difficult.

Then there was Hogan. What in god's name was taking him so long to get back here? Its not like the car was parked a mile down the street or anything.

"Are you and Miss Potts an item now?"

"Well…"

"No," said Pepper instinctively. Her one word earning her a slightly pained yet surprised look from Tony.

"No?"

"So you two aren't dating?

"No."

"Then we are?" Asked Tony a little confused.

"Is that an official statement?"

"Yes," he happily replied. Pepper was defiantly going to be upset with him for that answer he thought. Oh well, she'll get over it.

"What?"

"Sir," yelled Hogan from the car, which was now stationed in front of them.

"Oh thank god," said Pepper who quickly left the conversation by jumping into the vehicle. Christine then brought her attention back to Tony who flashed a smile before saying, "What she said."

Finally within her physical and vocal reach the woman holding the sign screamed, "Remember me Tony?"

"Afraid not," he remarked while getting into the car. Once safely inside, Hogan started the slow yet difficult process of ditching the horde of reporters and flashing cameras by the street. The game of cat and mouse between him and them officially beginning.

"Are you insane?" Asked a clearly flustered Pepper.

"Is that a rhetorical question?'

"How could you say that?"

"First answering my question with another question resolves nothing. Second, everything I said was true."

"But we aren't dating."

"Sure we are," he coolly stated. "You said so."

"I did not."

"You did."

"But I said no."

"To a question that asked if we were, in fact, not seeing each other."

"That's…"

"A double negative," he said with a look of unbound self-righteousness and content. "Which means I was correct in saying that we are seeing each other."

"Oh god." The intensity of her embarrassment was nearly enough to send her into shock. Which in a good number of cases, would most likely end quite badly for Tony once her shock turned into fury.

"At least I didn't say you were planning on marrying me."

"I said I'd consider it," she snapped back.

"Pepper, that hurts," he mockingly replied while putting a hand up to the mini arc reactor in his chest. It's faint pale blue glow barely visible underneath his dark colored shirt.

"You grieve quickly. You'll get over it."

"Will you?" He questioned no longer willing to sit through the silence that had previously engulfed the car after that last statement.

"Eventually."

"Will eventually be happening somewhere in the next fifteen to twenty minutes?"

"Maybe," she said still a little angry.

"Uh-huh."

"Why?"

"Oh it's nothing really," he replied while trying his best to bait her.

"Uh-huh."

"Its not like it's a big deal or anything."

"I see."

"I'm sure it can wait another day."

"Ok what is it?" She asked obviously interested.

"Nothing."

"It has to be something."

"Not really," said Tony with a smile.

"What is it?"

"I mean its not like I went through all this effort to plan our little escapade here."

"You planned this?"

"Yes," he proudly replied. He'd been planning this ever since that little moment they shared in the garage.

"That actually doesn't surprise me," she said with soft smile. Tony was the only person who could turn her feelings of blind anger and annoyance into feelings of love in a matter of seconds.

"I knew it wouldn't."

"Sir?"

"Ditch our tail yet?"

"Not quite," answered Hogan from his position in the front seat. He could still see the small number of followers giving chase behind them.

"Lose them first, then go."

"Go where exactly?"

"He's not allowed to say."

"Hogan?"

"Sorry miss."

"You really did plan all of this," she said while noting the look of triumph on Tony's face. She too couldn't help but smile.

**Approximately 15 to 20 minutes later…**

Agent Coulson casually sat in the passenger seat of one the agency's standard rides. From time to time he would look up and see to their primary subject maneuver expertly through traffic. The subject, himself, was an excellent driver. It would take a real pro to keep up with the likes of Tony Stark. So, it really was of no wonder that the one man under his current personal employ was just as good as he was.

Just then, the familiar buzzing of his cell phone caught his attention, "Coulson speaking…. Yes I am aware of that sir…. We saw that too sir… We're currently working on that…. Yes sir, I will tell him the next chance I get."

"Sir?" Asked agent Johnson from the behind the steering wheel. His eyes never once leaving the subject, which at this point was eight cars ahead of them.

"We've got a problem."

"Is it serious?"

"For now, no," replied Coulson as he looked over the incoming information on his cell phone. "They lose the press yet?"

"Yes sir. We're the only ones left."

"Then close the gap," said Coulson somewhat urgently. If this information was correct, and it most likely was, their job was about to become extremely difficult.

"Sir?"

"We'll lose him if we don't," he quickly replied forcing the other agent to speed up the chase. Within a matter of seconds they came right up behind Stark's car, which surprisingly enough didn't try to speed away.

Coulson studied the car ahead of them. Noting its lack of defensive maneuvers that the driver had previously showcased. Why wasn't he trying to escape? Did he change his mind? Come to his senses? Coulson seemed to believe so right up until his cell phone started ringing again and the caller ID flashed. "Mr. Stark."

"Agent Coulson."

"You're taking an unnecessary risk here Mr. Stark."

"Risk? No."

"Those threats against you are very real."

"Did Fury tell you to say that?"

"Would it make any difference if he did?" Asked Pepper already knowing that Tony had no problem disobeying orders. Even if, said orders were established for his well being and safety.

"Not likely."

"Miss Potts, please explain to your boss that his life is in very real danger."

"It's only a date," Tony jokingly remarked while trying his best to lighten the tone of the conversation. Pepper, however, saw right through him.

"Tony," said Pepper. Her voice laced with worry and doubt. She wanted him to be happy; nevertheless his safety came first in her mind.

"Pepper."

"Mr. Stark we're only following orders."

"Then follow them. I, however, still have plans," finished Tony with a demanding sense of validation. This was his life. And no one, with the exception of Pepper held any control over the way he sought to live it. "Think he realized his bugs are all compromised?"

"He did seem upset."

"A natural part of life."

"This isn't a game Tony."

"I'm very aware of that," he said with a hint disappointment. He knew it wasn't a game. That life wasn't a game. He could even hear Yinsen's words replaying in the back of his mind. His time spent in that a cave forever seared into his memory.

"_Life is a game for you isn't it Stark."_

"_Life is a blast," said Tony from his seat on the cot. Yinsen sitting opposite to him was studying the board in front of them. Hoping to gain an insight into his opponent's mind. "Survival's the game."_

"Maybe we should go back."

"Sir?" Voiced Hogan after finally bringing the car to rest. Their destination reached.

"Pepper, everything is going to be fine."

"Define Fine?"

"Good. Ok. Maybe even, exceptional," he replied in his usual playful manner, making Pepper quickly respond with one of her patented glares before breaking into another soft smile as he stepped outside. A few seconds later her car door opens and he offers her his hand before saying, "Trust me."

She studied him then and there. Her eyes staring into his as the world around them seemed to fade away. He did love her. She knew that with every fiber of her being and now he was calling her out. Daring her to leave all precaution and reason behind. To finally let her heart beat the living crap out her mind's desire to stay the same. To fight, rather than flight.

She was more than just his secretary or close confidant. She was all he had. And he was all she ever wanted. She knew in her heart that flight was no longer an option. All that remained was to fight. She accepted his hand with a loving smile and said, "Ok."

"Ok," he whispered with a reassuring grin upon hearing her soft reply.

"Do you think agent Coulson will be joining us?"

"Oh most definitely," he quipped while fastening Pepper's arm around his again. He had no doubt that the agent would try to tag along in an effort to drive them back home and into safe territory.

"That doesn't bother you?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"We'll shake him."

"Uh-huh," retorted Pepper as she surveyed the area. A large smile covering her face upon realizing where they actually were. "What happened to Disneyland?"

"They wouldn't let me in."

"Really?"

"Really. Something about liability issues, and…"

"And what?"

He turned to look at her already beaming expression. Her delightful appearance was more than enough to lift his heart into greater heights. "I refused to say that I'm going to Disneyland on camera."

Please Review!


	6. Not s good Sign

Wow, its been a long time since I've updated this story. And I am so sorry for taking this long to post anything new. Seriously, I feel bad. I shouldn't feel bad, but I do. So to cut a long apology short, "I'm sorry."

Anyways, this is chapter 6. The chapter that I have been mulling over for a couple of months now. I had a lot of issues with this one. Everything about the outline I had originally planned just seemed to scream terrible. I mean, I really had a hard time getting this chapter even remotely where I wanted it to be. Which is also why I all but gave up all those months ago. I really hated this chapter, but now after some long and extensive rewrites I was finally able to get this one done. It also didn't help to go see Tropic Thunder and watch Kiss Kiss Bang Bang again. Those movies were awesome. Plus I also had a lot of help and encouragement from a good friend of mine, who'll most likely be reading this someday soon. So "Noodle," thanks for everything.

And to everyone whose been sending me emails wondering where I've been and why I haven't updated in so freaking long. Thanks! I probably would still be ignoring this story if it wasn't for you guys. So yeah... Please be kind and Review. I won't promise like the last time, but for those of you who are still reading this, know that I have already started writing chapter 7.

On a side note here, my description of the L.A. area is totally based on a map I was looking at. Then my description on the place they went to is based on the floorplan I found on the official website, since my memory of the place is all but shot. I think I was six the last time I was there.

P.S. I still don't own Iron Man (I really wished I did though) or any of the other marvel characters that have yet to make there appearance in this story.

**Chapter 6**

"I refused to say that I'm going to Disneyland on camera," quipped Tony over the roar of the engine as Hogan sped away back into the night.

"I see. So standing in front of a barely lit observatory was all part of the plan then?"

"Master plan," he confidently corrected.

Pepper nodded her head in agreement. Tony never did do anything halfway. His master plans were usually just that: masterful. However, standing alone in the dark in front of the Griffith Observatory just didn't seem to fit in under the category of master planning. Something definitely was amiss here she thought. She scanned the area in hopes of finding a clue as to what he was planning before asking, "Does this plan of yours take place in the dark?"

"Just wait," he jokingly chided.

"For what?"

"Patience my dear Ms. Potts. I think it's a virtue."

"It is," she said sounding just a little bit too annoyed for her own liking. Tony flashed her a quick grin upon hearing it. Great, Pepper dryly thought to herself as she continued to take in her current surroundings. The observatory, from what she could tell was being blacked out. All the surrounding lights inside and out of the building turned off per Tony's request she had no doubt. Faint outlines in the dark were all she could really make out, yet this wasn't evidence enough to give her any solid leads. Thus together in the dark, they remained until finally she noticed him checking his watch. "Something wrong?"

"No," said Tony assuredly. "In fact everything is going according to plan."

"To plan?"

"To plan in three, two, one." The Observatory lights as well as the new decorative lights that Tony paid the decorator to pick out came to life. Tony had to admit that even he was slightly impressed. Going with a new decorator and crew had worked out nicely for him. Pepper, no doubt had her suspicions of what was really going on here, but the look on her face told Tony that even she wasn't expecting it to be on this grand of a scale.

"Oh wow."

"I get that a lot," he playfully added while receiving another one of Pepper's famous glares. "And that."

"Tony…"

"Pepper."

"This is amazing," she said. I can't believe he did this. All of this by himself and without me she thought. It was all very impressive even she had to admit that Tony had outdone himself here. Sure there were some areas that could have used some improvements, namely the lighting, but all in all it was all very spectacular.

"I know."

"You planned this?"

"More or less."

"All of this?"

"Yes," he said proudly.

"Incredible."

"You should see the rest," he replied while fastening his arm around hers again. Pepper couldn't help but smile at the thought of what else was to come as he led them through the front doors.

**Meanwhile….**

The car marked as Stark 9 went flying out of North Vermont Ave and onto Los Feliz Blvd. Car horns flared and curses rang out as Hogan continued his showboat driving. He wanted to be seen, he wanted every person within a 5-mile radius to know that Tony Stark was here.

Well that's what they're supposed to be thinking as least. The plan was to attract as much attention as humanly possible before going on a mad run through every major street in the area. Tony had petitioned for more personal space, but Hogan adamantly refused. He needed to stay close by, and if that meant speeding through the same area over and over again, then so be it. At least he'd be close enough to respond to any emergencies should any occur. Yet as he turned off of Western Ave and onto Sunset Blvd Hogan's primary objective came into view.

"Catch me if you can," said Hogan to no one in particular as he pressed down on the accelerator. His car rocketed out past the intersection and down the street with two other cars in fast pursuit behind him. Part one of Tony's plans complete. Drive around like a mad man or as Tony put it "drive like I do," until S.H.I.E.L.D arrives. Part two of Tony's plan now in full swing was pretty simple. Continue driving like this for as long as humanly possible or until S.H.I.E.L.D figures out that Tony, isn't actually, driving the car. At which point, Hogan is supposed to text Tony and continue on to Griffith Park. Once there, he's suppose to wait until Tony and Pepper arrive via a ride from one of the skeleton crew employees still up at the observatory.

The plan itself was not one that Hogan would have preferred. In fact, this was right up there as being one of his least favorite plans of all time. With so many variables and unforeseeable problems, any number of things could go wrong tonight. Yet as he stomped on the brake pedal and slid through the turn onto Santa Monica Blvd, all Hogan could do was continue with the plan and inform Tony that everything was in fact underway.

**Back at the Observatory…**

"Nice huh?"

"Oh it's very nice," replied Pepper after seeing the room in which she and Tony were going to be dining. The room was elegantly decorated with a more than stunning array of red roses and candles. A single small table graced the room with its crimson red covering facing the large window on the western side. Small decorative lights shaped as stars hung gracefully from the ceiling, while gold and silver streamers accented their delicate features. The ceiling and surrounding walls were all covered with a fine white material, which gave the room a much-needed warmth that she knew, was previously missing.

Having been to the Observatory before, Pepper remembered what the café normally looked like with its concrete grey walls and harsh fluorescent lighting. Though after tonight's, stunning transformation, she knew that she'd never be able to look at this café the same way ever again.

"Tasteful even?"

"Oh it's very tasteful," she said with a warm smile. "In fact it's all very beautiful Mr. Stark."

"Well you're very welcome Ms. Potts."

"I do have one question though?" asked Pepper lightly as she raised her hand with her index finger pointed out.

"Fire away."

"Does this mean you don't need me anymore because you know how I hate job hunting."

"I do know, which is why…." Tony stopped. Once again the all too familiar ringing of his cell phone could be heard emanating from his jacket pocket. Seconds later and with his cell phone in hand, Tony immediately began reading his messages.

Pepper stared on in silence, waiting to hear what was in the message when a certain look crossed Tony's face as he sent off a message of his own. "Is everything all right?" She asked not to sure of what to make of his expression.

"Oh yeah. That was Hogan."

"And?"

"He's just checking in."

"On what?"

"My progress," he said with a playful smirk. Pepper's response came in the form of a light slap to his arm. "I'm kidding. He's just informing me on the whereabouts of some of our new friends."

"Would those friends happen to be from S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Yes."

"And Hogan's giving them the runaround through town, is he not?"

"That's very astute of you Ms. Potts."

"All part of the job," she calmly replied. She had to admit that up until Hogan's message, she really had no idea as to how Tony was going to be getting rid of Agent Coulson and his team. However, Pepper was quickly able to piece together the new information and discover what Hogan was doing and why S.H.I.E.L.D had yet to arrive. They were busy elsewhere. Chasing after a car that they believed held Tony Stark in it. "You hired me for my mind I'm afraid."

"Did I now?"

"Yes. Yes, you did," she said as she made her way to the table already set for two.

**Elsewhere….**

Still maneuvering in and out of traffic, Hogan once again continued his loop of the area.

So far all was well. Tony's plan seemed to be working as a third car had been added to the pursuit. Apparently Tony's message to Coulson was enough to convince the agent that the two-car pursuit was in need of a third.

I wonder what he said thought Hogan as he pushed the car's speed even more. Tony's need for speed was crucial in convincing the agents that this was indeed the right course to pursue. Only Tony was capable of such exceedingly graceful disregard of the law, which made him an easy target to spot. However, Tony wasn't driving and there was one thing that Hogan was proud to say that he was just as good at if not better then Tony was at it; improvisation.

Quickly turning onto De Longpre Ave after just blowing through North Ardmore Ave, Hogan's fast on his feet thinking managed to help him lose all three S.H.I.E.L.D cars. His continuous use of side streets and alleyways gave him, a given, 130 second lead on all them, which for the moment was comforting to know. He wanted to slow the pursuit down and calculate his next area to loop around.

I could take Fountain all the way down to Virgil, he thought. Then get back on Santa Monica and continue until I reach Sunset Blvd again. From there I'll loop around onto Hollywood and double back onto Western.

"That'll keep us busy," he said before coming to a stop at the intersection of Fountain and Normandie. Hogan quickly scanned the area to find just what he had expected: no SHIELD cars. Everything seemed to be running smoothly, but just to make sure that they haven't completely lost track of where he was Hogan quickly turned on one of the bugs that had been planted in the car earlier. A little clue couldn't hurt he thought as the light turned green. Slowly pulling into the intersection like a normal person would, Hogan continued forward thinking about his next great escape when he was blindsided by another car.

Darkness beckoned him to come. His eyes unable to focus had this dark haze resting over them. It teased his mind with the sense of oblivion, which at the moment seemed like a nice reprieve from the current pounding in his head. The ringing in his ears only seemed to add to the feeling of disembodiment before something else caught his attention. Hogan tried to focus on the sound. He wanted nothing more then to be able to break free of the fog that engulfed his mind and body.

Time seemed in an essence to be at a near complete stand still as he willed himself through the haze. Slowly, Hogan was able to completely focus on the sound, using it as a means to pull himself free of the darkness.

First all he could hear was a sort of static. Then it progressed into a more clearly garbled sound. The sound, faint at first grew louder and louder until finally the ringing in his ears ceased. The haze surrounding his mind seemed to dissipate allowing him to finally feel connected to reality.

Hogan opened his eyes to a sight he was not expecting. With his head resting upon the airbag and no real want or need to even try to move it, he was left with only one thing: the view directly in front of him. What he found was disconcerting. A group of men fully decked out in body armor stood before him carrying high-end assault rifles. Crap he thought as the realization finally set in. This was an attempt on Tony, and Tony wasn't here. No wonder why they all seemed so upset. The man of the hour was missing from the party so to speak.

Hogan did his best to listen in on the conversation, picking up key words like Stark and not here before one of them caught sight of him. "Not my day," mumbled Hogan as the man made his way over to him.

"Where is Stark?"

"Not here," he answered weakly.

"Where is he?" Screamed the man as he grabbed Hogan by his hair.

"Go to hell," replied Hogan with a little more potency. Though, his defiance wasn't without consequence as the man violently slammed Hogan's head against the air bag. With his head swimming and his eyes a blur, Hogan could just barely register the cool pressure of the gun to his forehead.

"Not my day," he meekly whispered to himself again as he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable to come.

**Bang.**

**Bang.**

Hogan slowly opened his eyes. The world around him seemed to be moving at a pace all its own. The sound, which at first was muffled became deafening as more bullets pierced the warm night air. Incoherent screams seemed to wash over him as he watched the chaos ensue from his spot in the mangled car. Eventually the chaotic roar of gunfire grew quiet. The sound of a car peeling out brought Hogan out of the stupor he had previously been ensnared in. Time seemed to speed up all once as Agent Coulson came running towards him.

"Hogan? Hogan can you hear me?"

"Yeah," he answered weakly.

"Where's Stark?"

"They're getting away…" said Hogan with a little more power. Why wasn't he doing anything? The bad guys were getting away.

"Hogan, I need you to tell me where he is."

"I…I…"

"Hogan, where's Tony?" asked Agent Coulson calmly. He could tell that Stark's bodyguard was all both spent and suffering, but he needed an answer. "I need to know where he is? His life is in danger."

"The observatory."

**Back at the Observatory…**

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course you can," happily answered Pepper. She was more then willing to oblige him with a dance given the extremes he went to to set this up. Everything was nearly perfect and the food was just spectacular. "As long as this isn't another attempt to trick me into considering another one of your plans, because if that's what this is then..."

"I'm not going to talk you into anything else, promise."

"I was tricked," she quickly reminded him. I was tricked she mentally told herself again. He tricked me and there's nothing he can say or do that could convince me otherwise.

"If you say so."

"I do."

"Then you were tricked," he warmly replied as they began to dance for the second time tonight.

"Can I get that on paper?"

"Afraid not."

"How about a recording?" She teased playfully as he spun her around.

"Sorry, but I have this image to maintain. And scandals are kind of downer and given my laundry list of character defeats it'll most likely tarnish the look I'm going for here.

"And that would be the superhero image right?"

"I am Iron Man."

"Uh-huh."

"Kids kind of look up to me now."

"Oh I'm sure this won't ruin it," she jokingly replied as they continued to dance. Something about all of this felt right for once. Sure there were moments like the one on the roof and the one when they were dancing before, but this. This felt natural. She felt comfortable here: alone with her boss. There were no crazy fans or reporters here to ruin the moment. It was just the two of them together and Pepper couldn't help but wish for this dance to never end.

"You look great," he said after finally breaking the silence.

"Do I smell good too?"

"Exceptional, even with the deodorant."

Pepper rolled eyes at that remark before saying, "Well that's always comforting to know."

"Do I make you uncomfortable," he innocently asked while spinning her around once again. "Because, the last time I checked there was no one here from work to see you dancing with the boss?

"No, no ones here, but…"

"But what?"

"You do put me in a lot of uncomfortable positions…"

"Really now?" He asked in his usual playful attitude.

"Let me finish," she admonished kindly before continuing. "You tricked me into going out with you tonight. You constantly worry me to no end. And I know that by tomorrow morning everyone in the free world will think that we're dating, but this... This is a definite improvement."

"I'm glad you think so."

"I am too," she added softly. As the seconds ticked away and as there steps began to slow down Pepper couldn't help but look into his eyes. Together they both drew a little closer with each step they took. This was right she told herself again with confidence as they both came to a stop. "Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"About that plan of yours?"

"What about it?"

"I was thinking the Venetian," she whispered, as they were both so close to each other. Like the night on the roof, he held her close as she slowly leaned in for the kiss. She was so very close when he spoke up.

"Really?"

"No," she said light-heartedly as she turned her head away so it could rest easily on his shoulder. Tony, a little dumbfounded at first, smiled afterwards.

"Tease," he said tenderly as they slowly continued to dance until they were both cast into darkness. "Well that's not right?"

"Plans falling apart there, Tony? I guess you still do need me."

"I've always needed you Pepper."

"Really?"

"Really," he replied with a warm smile as he pulled away from their dance. "But this isn't supposed to happen."

"Where are you going?"

"To find the crew working here tonight," he said while pointing to the set of doors near the back wall.

The kitchen was with a doubt one of the smallest Tony had ever seen. In fact his closet had more space than this tiny square of a room had to offer, which is funny given its purpose. However, his comparisons would have to wait until later as he continued to look around the small room. Fumbling for the light switch, Tony was all too quick to discover that the power must have gone out.

With just the small window on the southern wall, Tony could just barely see the outline of the next set of doors on the other side of the room. "Hello," he asked the surrounding darkness, but as he anticipated no one responded. He sighed and then continued through the doors marked as Employees only. The next room: just as dark as the kitchen consisted of a long narrow corridor of offices. Didn't they just remodel this place, he thought to himself as he walked past the first office to his right and left. From what he could see no one was here. A fact that would have normally made him happy under ordinary circumstances as he did request for as much personal space as possible. Yet, as he continued down the dark row of empty offices he couldn't help but think that something was up. Nearly at the large double doors on the far wall, he stopped. The familiar, yet quite uncomfortable image of running over road kill flashed in his mind as he felt something crunch underneath his foot.

"That's not a good sign."

Please Review!


	7. Fade to Black

Wow, its been a long time since I've updated this story.... I wonder if anyone is still reading? Oh well, I guess I'll find out.

So here's Chapter 7. Sorry its taken me so freaking long to get this posted. I have a list of excuses to say here, but I don't think none of them really justify my long absence from working on this story. And to everyone whose been sending me emails wondering where I've been and why I haven't updated in so freaking long. Thanks! I probably would still be ignoring this story if it wasn't for you guys. So yeah... Please be kind and Review. I'm not even going to promise when the next chapter is going to be done.... However, if any of you kind readers would like to know, I have finally finished outlining where this entire story is going. Seriously there is only 4 chapters left. One of which, is a epilogue that I am truly having fun plotting out.

P.S. I still don't own Iron Man (I really wished I did though) or any of the other marvel characters that have yet to make there appearance in this story.

Chapter 7

It was quiet. Maybe a little too quiet, but Pepper didn't seem to be paying the silence all that much attention. Her mind was elsewhere. Playing back the night's recent events and conversations that still had her reeling with hope. Never before had she allowed herself to think such hopeful thoughts without the continuous conscious chidings that usually went with her thinking about her boss in such ways. Maybe they could be. Maybe Pepper, the secret-hopeless-romantic at heart, could finally have what she always wanted; a life with the man of her dreams: a life with Tony Stark. Pepper's heart continued to swell at the thought as she mindlessly went about tracing the rim of her wine glass with her index finger. An act she continued to do until Tony came running in.

"Time to go."

"What? Why? Has something happened?" She asked instantly worried as she jumped up from her chair.

"You could say that."

"Is it serious?"

"Oh, I'd say dead serious," he simply replied as he grabbed Pepper by the arm and led her towards the front of the café.

"What? Tony I don't under-"

"Its really quite simple."

"What's simple?"

"And I'd rather spare you the details-"

"Details on what? What's going on?" She asked clearly confused by the lack of information he was giving her to work with. What wasn't he telling me, she thought to herself, as this unnerving sense of dread began gnawing at the pit of her stomach. God, did she hate to feel like this.

Upon reaching the door, the two finally came to a stop. Pepper instantly took notice of the way Tony seemed to be avoiding eye contact with her; a sign that truly worried her as she rarely ever saw him looking this way. Something bad had to have happened, but what? Why wasn't he telling me everything? She felt like she was waiting on pins and needles as she watched him chew over his next words.

"I think," he said while finally bringing himself to look at her. "That someone may actually be trying to kill me."

"Kill you? Tony this is-"

"Bad I know. I said the same thing when I found the body."

"A body? You found a body?" She incredulously asked Tony while he turned his attention back to the door before them.

"More or less."

"What?"

"Well he kind of found me," he mildly joked as he continued to think about their current situation and how to get them out of it.

"He found you? A dead body found…"

"Yeah, well, sort of. I stumbled onto to him before I saw him."

"The body?"

"Yeah, who else?"

"Tony!"

"Pepper," he shot back using the same tone of voice she had used: A combination of annoyance, anger, and fear. The latter of which, he left out. Yes, he was afraid, but he was far from admitting it at this point. He knew he could figure this out. He was Tony Stark after all. The man who escaped the clutches of the Ten Rings by building himself a suit of armor, from a box of scrapes, in a cave no less. He only wanted to lighten the mood of their suddenly serious predicament. Pepper, however, wasn't seeing it that way.

"This isn't funny," Pepper stated.

"I'm getting that."

"Your life is in danger."

"A fact of which I've been made greatly aware of," Tony calmly replied.

"Then stop acting like nothing's wrong," she quietly chided before letting their conversation sink into silence. How could he joke around at a time like this, she quietly asked herself, doesn't he understand what's at stake here? No matter. She knew what had to come next; "We need to get you out of here."

"Wasn't planning on staying," he added while carefully looking out one of the windows directly by the door, "You?"

"No, but-"

"I'll get us of out this," he confidently declared. "Don't-"

"Worry? Tony it's my job to worry about you."

"Really, I thought I hired you for your-"

"Tony!" She irately whispered while cutting him off. Now, she had his attention, she thought as he finally brought himself to look at her. "My job now is to get YOU to safety. Nothing else matters."

"Pepper you are clearly underestimating your value here."

"No. If someone is after you-"

"They are."

"Then we need to get you to safety," she unwaveringly answered back as she stared him down. This is the way it has to be, she told herself over and over again in her head as she pulled out her cell phone. An object, that under normal circumstances would have brought her enormous comfort, now made her feel if possible a little worse.

"Not working?"

"How did you-?"

"Tried it earlier," he coolly replied as he watched her lower the device from her ear and verify that it was in fact not working, as it should. "Whosever doing this doesn't want us calling for help."

"Great," she silently replied as her frustration and fear continued to ebb away at what remained of her already shaken calm.

"My point exactly."

Pepper drew in a long breath and sighed at his response before asking, "What do we do now?"

Tony wished he had something else better to say, but their current situation was not one to improve anytime soon. Hell, things were most likely to get worse before they get any better, might as well, "Play along," he grimily replied as he pushed the cafés door open. No one in sight; Things were looking up already. Who would have thought he dryly asked himself as he moved into the darkened hall with Pepper in tow. Slowly and quietly the two crept towards the gift shop directly opposite of the café. Its large glass doors offered up nothing more but the waiting darkness inside.

"Can you see anything?"

"Nope," he whispered back as he continued to survey the inside of the store. Everything, from what he could tell, looked to be, as it should. No signs of a murderous intruder in here, he mentally told himself before slipping inside.

Together the two navigated their way through the store by relying on the light pouring in from the windows. Odd toys and souvenirs cased the store while DVD's and bookshelves lined the walls. Nothing seemed out of place and that was, for the moment, comforting to know as Tony began to look around the store. Where would be a good place, he mentally asked himself as he turned his head in every direction before spotting it. Quickly he led them to the small alcove enshrouded in darkness. "This'll work."

"What will?" She asked as he gently pushed her into the darkened niche.

"Stay here."

"What? No," she replied in a tone that held more then just her major discontentment for what he obviously had planned.

"Pepper, I haven't even-"

"No. We are not splitting up."

"This'll be a lot easier-"

"I don't care," she said still writhing in her newfound annoyance over what he had planned on doing. "I'm staying with you."

"Pepper, I just want to scout ahead."

"No. Whosever out there is after you."

"Exactly… They're after me," he emphasized before turning his attention back towards the door thus ending the conversation. Pepper, however, wasn't accepting any of this. Something he knew she wouldn't take easily. Only a few feet away from the safety of the alcove Pepper promptly set out to chase after him and Tony was all too aware of this. "Stay."

"No," she hissed as she grabbed him by the arm, stopping Tony in his tracks.

"Pepper."

"You need me."

"Pepper," he said again. This time a little annoyed.

"I am not going to just stand here while you go off to find whoever it is that's out there."

"Pepper, I can take care of myself," he gently tried to remind her as he carefully removed her arm from his.

"What's your social security number?"

"Five…."

"And?"

"And I have you for the rest. Besides I think you've lost objectivity on what's going on here at the moment"

"No I haven't. Tony, someone is trying to kill you."

"Really? I just thought they wanted to say hi, get an autograph, kickback, relax, and have a beer. I know I'm starving."

"What?"

"We're splitting up," he nonchalantly replied before leaning in and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Yeah, that'll work, he thought with a sly grin on his face. Pepper was stunned and Tony took full advantage of her momentary stupor by making his way back out towards the door again. An opportunity that ended only seconds later as she quietly called out, "Tony, wait!"

"Hey what's that over there?" He asked while pointing his hand towards the area behind her.

"What? Where? I don't see anything," she said while turning her back on him in order to find out what it was he had been pointing to. Then it hit her. He wouldn't dare, she thought as she spun around on hers heels. "Tony!" She silently screamed while watching him go through the gift shop doors.

On the other side, she glared daggers, as he turned to look back at her and mouth the phrase, _I'll be back, _through the glass.

"You better," she whispered knowing full well that he couldn't hear her as he disappeared from out of sight.

Once again Pepper found herself alone and in the dark, a combination that would have frightened her if she wasn't so unbelievably mad. "Why? Why do I let him do this to me?" She asked while continuing to stare out at the door. Her anger and sheer frustration was getting to a point where her head actually started to hurt.

"Great," she groaned while trying her best to quell her need to go out and smack that smug, stupid, and unbelievingly aggravating boss of hers. So once again she had to ask, "Why?"

She continued to watch the door until she could no longer bring herself to look at it anymore. Tony wasn't coming back, at least not anytime soon and standing here out in the open wasn't exactly the greatest thing for her to be doing. Palming her face in her hands she sighed before heading back into the dark alcove.

**Ten Minutes later…**

She had been sitting in the dark, alone, in a gift shop for ten minutes now and he still hadn't come back. Why? Why hadn't he come back? Yes, she was angry. Yes, she was annoyed. But ten minutes! He had been gone for ten minutes. Her mind was jumping from one bloody conclusion to the next, and now she couldn't help but think about how much she wanted for him to be back here with her. Even if it was just to trick her into another one of his ridiculous proposals. She wanted him back.

She could still clearly remember what life was like when he was gone and it hurt. There were days where nothing seemed to matter; where all she felt was this hollowed out nothing that seemed to eat away at her very being leaving her numb. Numb to everything.

A feeling she would later come to welcome as she was once again forced to hide behind her professional façade. Her mask securely set in place to hide the way she felt. Those who worked with her at Stark Industries never really realized how much his disappearance had affected her. That every minute she spent in that place felt like hours as she robotically went about her work in his office, clearing out his things. A process she dragged out for as long as she possibly could.

Those who did know her, however, were able to see that something was wrong. Hogan had even called her out on it once. He told her that it wasn't healthy to be living like this. He told her that he was worried about her and asked if she was ever going to be ok. Pepper just smiled and thanked him for his concern. An act she would continue to do until she finally broke; when the feeling of being numb just wasn't enough to hold her over. When she had to accept that Tony Stark wasn't coming back.

She hated herself for giving in so easily. She wanted to believe that he was ok somewhere and that someday he would return, but she like all the others began to lose hope too. It was only a matter of time, she would sorrowfully tell herself. And now, here, she was doing it again. Could things get any worse? Yes. Yes, they most certainly can, she thought as a slight noise caught her attention. Things could get worse, and for her, they actually had.

At first she hoped it was Tony. She almost called out his name when that ever so annoying feeling in her stomach began to grow worse. Tony would have said something by now. He would have been here, in the dark alcove, with her if the noise had been him. So what was it? Or better yet, she thought, who was it that had caused the noise?

She wanted to know. She really did, but her need to do the right and logical thing was taking precedence over her need to find the truth. Staying safe was all that mattered and being safe currently meant hiding in the dark alcove Tony had found for her. This is the right thing to do, she told herself over and over again as she strenuously listened for the sound. For minutes she sat there in the dark doing nothing, but listening. And for minutes all she heard was silence, complete and utter silence. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe it was just my nerves getting the best of me, she thought. Maybe… Maybe she had just been a fool to let out that small sigh of relief because now she knew she had heard something. And that something had heard her. This is bad. This is unbelievably bad she said in her head while the lone figure in the dark crept out at her.

**Meanwhile….**

Tony was continuing his search of the lower half of the observatory. So far things had been working out in his favor. No killer. No more dead bodies or so he hoped. How many people did Hogan say were going to be up here tonight? Three? Five? No matter, there was really nothing else he could do for them except hope that they somehow managed to escape the same fate that had befallen their slaughtered co-worker in the back offices.

Just then Tony chuckled. Not at the body or his inability to help those here when he was, in fact, a superhero. No he was laughing because Pepper had proven him wrong. This outing had become a bad idea. What was that old saying? Something about how even the best-laid plans could go wrong sometimes. Or maybe it was from a movie? Yeah, that seemed about right he thought as he slowly made his way to another set of heavy doors. The words Event Horizon Theater were written above them.

"Here we go again," he quietly said to himself as he slowly pushed one of the doors open. Another room another search; A search, that was probably going to take a while to complete since the theater was massive in size and nearly pitch black. Great, he wryly thought as he made his way down the wall on the right side of the doors. He only made it a few feet forward before finding another corpse. Another employee, who like the last one he had encountered, met a tragic and early demise due to his being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Tony grimaced at the sight of what lay before him. This man had not seen his death coming and Tony, be it far from happy, was at least glad to know that this man's death had come on swift wings. With a heavy sigh he then stepped around the body and continued forward along the wall until a stifled scream stopped him dead in his tracks. He felt his damaged heart skip a beat at the sound and quietly he cried Pepper's name before bolting back out through the theater doors and down the hall.

**Meanwhile…**

"Oh God…You nearly scared me half to death," said Pepper in a shaky voice. Her breath coming out in uneven bursts while the pounding of her heart continued to thunder in her ears.

"Really?" replied the women hunkered down before her. Her voice quivering even more then Peppers while her body shook uncontrollably.

"Are you ok?"

"No. No. Not really. I… I… nearly-"

"You nearly, what?"

"Pum…pummeled you to death with that tripod over there," replied the women as she pointed to the object lying on the floor behind her.

"Oh," said Pepper in a soft and nervous voice as her eyes wondered over to the object that had been dropped earlier. The young women wielding it let it slip from her grasp upon realizing whom she was about to hit.

"Sorry."

"No, that's ok," Pepper continued to reply in a trembling voice as she struggled to regain what little composure she had left.

"I thought you were the…the…"

"Killer. No," said Pepper putting an extra emphasis on the no.

"Then who are you?"

"Pepper, Pepper Potts. You?"

"Jill," she answered back while eliciting a silent nod from the woman she had nearly attacked. After that, both women remained silent; each gratefully accepting the moment in which they could calm themselves down. That is until one of them finally felt the need to break the silence. "We need to get out of here. We need to-"

"What?" asked Pepper growing a little worried upon seeing the look of complete and utter fear return to Jill's face. "Jill?"

"Someone's coming."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied as her once regained composure started to shatter again. "Listen."

"I don't-"

"Hear it now?" asked Jill as she took a hold of the tripod again, it shook violently in her hands. A sight Pepper instantly took notice of.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I… I don't think I can do this again? I don't…"

"It's ok," said Pepper gently.

"No. No its not… I…"

"Jill," said Pepper while her hand moved to rest on top of the tripod. "It's ok." Jill let out a single soft sob before turning to hide her face. "It's ok," she said again as she slowly pulled the tripod from out of Jill's still shaking hands. It's all going to be ok, she mentally told herself as she moved from out of their hiding spot and into the open.

She moved quickly and quietly, as the sound of footsteps continued to grow closer and closer. Everything's going to be ok. Everything's going to be ok. A mantra she continued to say over and over again as the door opened. "Everything's going to be ok," she said again before swinging the tripod.

"Jesus Pepper! It's me," yelled Tony as he dodged the attack.

Having instantly dropped the tripod Pepper replied "Oh, Sorry," before slapping him hard across the arm.

"Hey!"

"Don't ever leave me behind like that EVER again!"

"I was coming back."

"What if something happened?"

"It didn't."

"But what if it did?"

"Pepper I'm…."

"You could have gotten hurt?"

"I'm fine," he countered before letting his eyes fall to the object lying on the floor. "Is that a tripod?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"I'm not trying-"

"You could have died Tony," she said in a sadden whisper: her eyes starting to water as she fought hard to hold back her tears. God was she happy to see him.

"Pepper?"

"Don't," she answered back as her composure had finally been regained. "I just worry about you."

"I know."

Needless to say the silence between them was awkward. Pepper was angry and Tony, well he was just happy to see that she was ok. She eyed him giving her a remorseful smile and felt one of her own forming on her face. A smile she was quick to hide as Jill had finally come out of hiding and was walking straight at them.

"Pepper?"

"It's my job…"

"What about it?"

"To care… about you… It's my job to care about you," she replied as she quickly tried to slip back into her professional persona. An attempt, in which, she miserably failed to accomplish.

"I think it's more then that," he coolly stated. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"You're…"

"Who are you?"

"You're… You're…"

"Who is she?" asked Tony as he pointed to the woman standing beside Pepper.

"Tony this is Jill."

"With a Y?"

"How would I possibly-"

"You're…" Jill continued.

"Obviously in shock," said Tony with a growing smile.

"Probably from the murder," summarized Pepper.

"Not quite what I was thinking."

"Oh, you can't be serious."

"I am a big deal," he confidently declared as the smile on his face turned into a full-blown grin.

Pepper in response rolled her eyes before saying, "Oh of course because you're-"

"Iron Man," cried Jill just a little bit too loudly.

"Yeah. Hi, thanks for joining the conversation," added Tony finally happy to be getting this part over with, not that he didn't like to be recognized or anything it's just that the young woman was getting a little carried away.

"You're Iron Man!" She quietly screamed again.

"Jill, calm down," replied Pepper as she also noticed Jill getting too invested in loudly stating the obvious.

"You're Iron Man!"

"Uh-huh," answered Tony with a hint of annoyance.

"But you're-"

"We know," interrupted a clearly irritated Pepper, her outburst gaining her a slightly surprised look from Tony. "What?"

"Nothing."

"You're…"

"Yes, Jill we know," said Pepper exasperatedly as she pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. Oh, how her head did hurt. "He's Iron Man. Now can we please get back to the problem at hand?"

"Yeah of course… It's just…"

"Just what?"

"This side of you… It's kind of a turn on," answered Tony in his usual playful demeanor. Pepper's face turned a slight shade of red at his remark before he continued to ask, "Is that weird?"

"Tony this isn't-"

"A good time, I know."

"You're Iron Man," Jill continued to stammer out apparently still not over being star struck.

"Yeah, Hi. Nice to meet you too."

"Where? Where's your suit?"

Good God she finally said something different thought Tony before replying, "Not here."

"What... Why not?"

"Left it at the office, it's been one of those days," he sarcastically shot back.

"What?"

"Do you have any id-"

"What he's trying to say Jill is that he doesn't have the suit on all the time," exclaimed Pepper as she cut Tony off before he could say anything else.

"Oh," she paused for a moment. "Is it in your car?"

"We were dropped off," he wryly quipped. This now was getting old, even for him. Which is, by all means, saying something.

"He really doesn't have it?"

"I'm afraid not," answered Pepper with a nearly inaudible sigh of relief. Jill was finally getting it.

"Well that sucks."

"Doesn't it."

"Question or a statement?" asked Pepper upon seeing that far off look in Tony's eyes. A sign that usually meant he was thinking about a new problem to work out.

"Definitely a statement."

"Iron Man?" Timidly asked Jill with her hand raised.

"You're kidding with the hand thing, right?"

"Tony," scolded Pepper as Jill quickly lowered her hand in embarrassment.

"What?" He asked not fully understanding why she was giving him another one of her glares.

"Uh. What… What are we going to do now? We…we have to…to get out of here."

"We will."

"How?" asked Jill with a slightly frantic voice, "He doesn't even have the suit."

"I'm sure he has a-"

"A plan?"

"Do you?" inquired both Pepper and Jill.

"Of course."

"To get the suit, right?"

"No," he answered. When am I going to have time to go get that?

"But?"

"I was thinking more of getting us out of here first."

"Is it safe?" questioned Pepper. Were they safe?

"Could be."

"Did you-"

"Find another body, yeah."

"Oh god, oh god," whispered a panic-stricken Jill. Her right hand now held up to her face as if she were about to start chewing on her fingernails.

"Getting out of here is all that matters," asserted Tony. There was no doubt in his mind that whatever was going on around here was still happening.

"Can we?"

"I think-"

"We're gonna die. I'm with Iron Man and I'm gonna-"

"Be quiet now so I can explain how I plan on getting us out of here," strongly snapped Tony as Jill was finally shocked into silence. "There's a hallway right outside of this shop. It should lead us straight to the main stairwell. From there we can use the exit on the East Terrace and follow it to the parking lot. Yes?"

"What?"

"Your hand," replied Tony while pointing to her right hand. It had been raised again.

"Sorry."

No, it's ok," gently responded Pepper while trying to comfort the young woman who was once again severely embarrassed by her actions.

"Ready?"

"No. What if something happens?"

"It'll be fine," whispered Pepper soothingly. The young woman, Jill needed to be calmed down.

"No. No, it won't. Something bad will happen. It always does."

"Jill."

"We shouldn't leave."

"Jill."

"It's not safe. Not out there."

"Jill," Tony said again for one last time. Fed up and irritated with her whinnying, something had to be done. He had to put an end to it. "Trust me when I say, that you are no safer here, then are you are out there."

"But-"

"This killer, whoever he is, is after me," he quietly stated while putting an end to Jill's theory and most importantly her whinnying; though as much as he wanted this one victory to make him feel a little bit better, the sad fact was that, it only made him feel worse. In spite of all his joking and offhanded attempts to alleviate the tension that had settled upon his once well-planed evening, this one statement had brought it all crashing back down around him. He was the target. Pepper was in danger again and now there was no room for denying that truth. He needed to fix this. "Yeah?" he asked while trying his best to mask the solemn feeling that was now eating away at him.

Jill, with her hand once again lowered away from her face had this to say, "In case we die I want you both to know something."

"What's that?"

"I'm your biggest fan," Jill sheepishly declared causing Pepper to palm her face in what he had to guess was an effort to hide her need to laugh at the statement.

Tony quietly chuckled himself before adding, "Aren't they all." A small smile had once again crept its way across his face and now, even he had to admit he was glad to hear it. Hell, even Pepper was thankful to hear what Jill had to say as she too had found some relief in it.

The moment, however brief and light, soon passed allowing silence to once more engulf the group. "Stay close to me," he whispered to Pepper.

"I will."

"I'll get us through this," he said more for himself rather than for her hearing.

Pepper instantly picked up on it. She rested her hand on his arm and gave him a reassuring squeeze before saying, "I know. You always do."

Tony nodded his head in agreement as he wanted to believe that he could save them. That Pepper's unwavering trust in his abilities weren't unfounded. That even without his armor he could get them out of this place and to safety. But for how long, he thought. Try as hard as he might he couldn't shake the feeling of dread that had settled over him. That even the man behind the armor, was too weak to save the one person that truly mattered to him.

The memories of his time held captive with Yinsen had once again become new as old wounds tore open. Would she too fall to the same fate of his sole friend and ally in his time of need? No.

"Stick to the plan," he said. Yinsen didn't stick to the plan. He died buying me time so that I could stop wasting my life. So that I could finally find what matters to me and change. Yinsen gave his life so that I, the man with everything, and nothing could become something more then a playboy billionaire. He stuck to his own plan and now Tony was going to make sure that they stuck to his.

He offered them another weak smile before turning his attention back towards the door. He hesitated to push it open, but was quick to overcome his trepidation. They could do this, he thought. He could do this. "Stick to the plan," he whispered once again before going through.

The journey through the hallway, as he expected it to be, was nothing truly exciting. No killer wanted for them, and no bodies littered the floor before them. In fact, the corridor dubbed The Cosmic Connection was really rather simple: in both, design and in strategic planning. Tactically speaking the hallway provided a great, if somewhat dark area in which an attack could only come from one of two ways; the bad news being that if an attack was to occur they really had nowhere to hide. The narrow passageway held no cover other then darkness and consisted solely of a 150-foot timeline of the universe.

As they passed what he assumed to have been the representation of the Big Bang, Tony began to really wonder who designed this particular lengthy bit of space. The single glass covered wall of the hallway looked as if children had decorated it. Composed only of celestial-themed jewelry, the Cosmic Connection timeline looked like a kid's homework assignment rather than a highly expensive commissioned piece of artwork. Then again, was this really the right time to be thinking about something other then their current escape from a killer targeting him? No, it wasn't but he really couldn't help himself.

With Pepper and Jill still in tow behind him, Tony began the long climb up the stairs at the end of the hall pass the wormhole. The climb was slow and for him a bit frustrating. Slow and steady was definitely not how I ever intended to win the race, he briefly thought to himself as he rounded the corner and began to climb the final flight of stairs.

With each step he gained a better view of the area up ahead and knew that once out there the cover of darkness would no longer shelter them.

His eyes scanned the room over and over again. The open area in front of the Planetarium didn't look any different from what it had been when they first arrived. The Planetarium doors were still closed and nothing could be seen beyond the archway that led to the main floor. Well, he thought, sometimes you've got to run before you can walk and with that in mind he took his first steps into the bright moonlit area near the exit.

He ushered Pepper and Jill through the large glass doors of the Observatory as nothing waited out on the East terrace for them. They then followed the curved wheelchair path that wound itself to the front of the building, were no faceless killer was there to greet them once again. He led them alongside the Solar System lawn model and past the Astronomers Monument where the near empty parking lot awaited them.

"Almost there," Pepper whispered. They were almost there. The soft sounds produced by her heels hitting the ground changed ever so slightly as she stepped onto the smooth blacktop, where only a little while ago Hogan had dropped them off.

She continued to follow closely as Tony led them down the right side of the parking lot. The nearest car to them, a large truck, was their presumed means of getting out of here. Tony circled to the driver's side and began to go to work on the door. Pepper watched as he tried the handle. Locked.

"Well?" Jill asked.

"Well," he said, "that wasn't entirely unexpected." And it wasn't. Who doesn't lock their doors anymore?

"Tony?"

He didn't answer. Pepper watched as he turned his back to her. He now stood directly parallel to the vehicle. She was about to say his name again when he elbowed the window causing it to shatter. Jill yelped. "What did you just do?"

Tony turned around and gave Pepper one of his usual _"I'm a bad boy"_ grins. "What?"

"That… That's illegal," stammered out Jill.

"Tony!" Pepper quietly exclaimed. She moved to his right and looked into the window before turning her attention back to him. Her expression reading somewhere along the lines of I can't believe you just did that.

"Ok," he said in a completely light but serious tone, "you and I both know that this isn't…" He stopped.

Something was wrong and before Pepper even had the time to figure it out what that was she was forcefully shoved to the ground. The echoing of the single shot fired reverberated throughout the hillside as Tony slid down the side of the car and on to the floor. "Tony!" She screamed.

The heavy footfall of others quickly made themselves known as she scrambled to his side. "Tony," she cried again. Her hands quickly moving to the location where she thought the bullet had hit him. What she found however was something entirely different. There wasn't a bullet. Hell, there wasn't even a hole made by one. Instead a dart imbedded in his right shoulder was all that she found.

"Ow."

"Tony." She cried out once more. The urgency in her voice replaced with an overwhelming sense of relief that quickly passed as soon as she heard him moan. "Tony, are you ok?"

"Go," he said, the distinct sounds of a helicopter overhead making his words inaudible to Pepper. The Calvary, he surmised as the eruption of gunfire from somewhere behind the car and in front of the next car blocking his view occurred.

"What? Tony I can't…" She screamed. A bullet shattered another window in the car he was leaning against.

"Pepper I need you to listen to me."

"Tony I-"

BOOM.

The ground shook as the immense tower of flame and smoke rose to meet the night sky. The shootout between SHIELD and his attackers had apparently reached a new level. The fight, this fight would be over soon but not soon enough. Not for him. The drug in his system was working fast and before long he would be powerless to know if she had made it to safety. "Go."

"What?"

"Go," he yelled this time as the roar of heavy gunfire still raged on in the Observatory parking lot. Somewhere in the distance he could hear Jill screaming. Wow, she's still here huh.

"What! Tony. No."

"I'll be ok," he said again. His mind growing wearier as the drugs affects was becoming more prominent. Pepper, on the other hand, did not agree. "No, I'm not leaving you!"

Damn, should have seen that coming, he thought. "Pepper," he called out weakly. He wanted her to understand. He knew she wouldn't, but still he had to try. She was only looking out for him, for reasons beyond her position as his personal secretary, and he only wanted to protect her. Yet every second of consciousness was drawing him nearer to his last one and she was still here, in harms way.

"Tony," he heard her say. Her voice was barely audible in comparison to the war going on around them and yet he could hear her voice with such clarity that it gave him the strength to battle the assured coma that awaited him. He could feel her hands holding on to him and they were steady. They did not shake nor tremble. They were still and she was, unafraid. "Tony," she said again so calmly, "I'm sticking to the plan."

It all felt so unreal to him. Was he really awake? Was this a dream? Her words echoed in his head as his eyes locked onto hers. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave her there and yet he knew she would be ok. The feeling of weightlessness greeted him once again. His eyes felt heavy now. The end was here. There was no fighting the oblivion of unconsciousness and his world… slowly …faded …to black.

Please Review!


End file.
